From adored to ignored
by AlbinoCupcake
Summary: Matthew was not always ignored by everyone, he used to be adored by his papa. He loved living with his papa France before the English man came along and took Matthew away. This story will switch from current events to Matthew's childhood. This is my first story, reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please do not be mean about it but don't sugar coat it...
1. Chapter 1

Canada stood there in the corner of the room as the others fought over who's movies are better, of course America's voice carried over everyone. With a tired smile Canada went over to his spot and sat back in down in the middle of the chaos, no one asked his opinion on anything but really that will be okay because he did not want to be in the middle of their fighting. The reason why Canada was so invisible in the world meetings were because of one of two reasons: 1)He was never really a part of any major wars or butted into other countries businesses, unlike America, Canada would happily just keep to himself. 2)After the American Revolution Britain was too busy to pay attention to his colony, plus the other countries were trying to keep their places under control. Before the revolution it was not like Britain was paying much attention to the other colony, America was the centre of attention, even France ignored the Canadian more often now.

Sighing softly as his polar bear looked up at the Canadian and asked the same old question "Who are you?" to which the Canadian ignored, this little game was getting annoying but they always forgot each others name so nothing was new there.

Canada was not always this ignored, in his childhood he had a papa who adored him, which always made Canada very happy. France used to own the little one, or found and raised the little colony. Until Britain came along and fought France and beat the poor man to a bloody pulp, taking the child away as a reward. Unlike France who adored the child and raised him as a good parent/older brother should raise a child, Britain only took Canada for the sake of having more land. America was the apple of Britain's eye, nothing will change that, Canada seemed to just be a burden on the elder nation, of course America being the lovable idiot always dragged Canada around and blamed him for his misdeeds. Growing up was difficult under the British rule, the Canadian had to learn a new language, his people were forced to adopt a new system and well the British were horrible to the First Nations people and to the French. Canada did not like it but he was not able to do anything to stop the older nation, he was not allowed to fight against the others in this state.

Meeting Britain

Canada was sitting at the breakfast table as his papa laid out some delicious food for breakfast, the older man had a grim expression on his handsome face, the child peered at the man but said nothing. It was one of the rules at the house, not to talk during a the first parts of the meal until everyone has woken up and ready to talk. Eating in silence the French man sat there staring at the young boy as he ate the food, a glass of wine clutched in the older nations shaking hand. Canada looked worried and decided to just break the rule, just this once and ask what was wrong with his papa.

"Papa are you okay? You seem very upset about something." The boy asked, looking the adult in the eyes and started to fiddle around with the plastic fork clutched in his chubby hands. The adult in question looked the boy back in the eyes and smiled sadly, shaking his head a little before getting up and walking to the boys chair.

"Non, I have some bad news little one, I am no longer your papa. Britain has one the battle and he is going to be your big brother from now on." France picked the child up and held him close to his chest, the smell of blood was strong on the older mans clothes, the child sat there in silence as the words sunk in. It was not true, it could not be true, his papa was lying to him. It had to be a lie, his papa was strong, he could not have lost the war..

"I don't understand papa, why is Britain going to be my older brother?" Canada asked with tears in his eyes, his hands shaking more as he clung to the older one.

"I am so sorry Matthew, but I have to leave soon, Britain said he was going to be around in a couple hours.." France set the child back on the chair, with a final kiss to the forehead he left the room without a final glance back to the torn child.

Matthew sat in shock as his papa left the room without a backwards glance. The child couldn't move as his mind could not fully comprehend what was happening. Francis left the house, everything seemed bigger and emptier without the elder nation around. Words of comfort were not spoken as the child made himself smaller, every noise sent fear into the little one. Even the maids were not around, which was very confusing, did papa fire them? Slowly dropping his legs over the edge Matthew slid down onto the ground and walked to the hallway. Eyes scanning the area Matthew walked towards the stairs and climbed them slowly. His emotions seemed to hit him like a bag of bricks, tears welled up in his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as sobs escaped his closed mouth.

This was it, he was no longer a French colony, he belonged to the English people. Matthew did not know a single English word, how will the other nation react to Matthew? From what his papa said the English man sounds like a real jerk. But papa seemed to love him none the less so maybe the other man can't be that bad. Right?

Sighing Matthew entered his papas room, one last goodbye before he was whisked away. Climbing onto the bed Matthew curled up under the blanket and breathed in the reassuring scent of his papa. Wishing he could be held again, hating being left alone in this scary mansion. Tears never ceasing Matthew fell asleep from pure exhaustion, clinging to the sheets below him. Dreaming a happy dream where his papa never left him alone, where he did not have to live with the scary English man.

Below in the main entrance Arthur walked in the mansion, annoyed and tired. Nose wrinkled in disgusted as he surveyed the French mans possessions, wondering where the frog is. Scoffing he just walked along looking in each room on the bottom floor for the frog or the colony. Finding nothing but empty rooms the older nation started walking up the stairs, anger rising with each step. Looking in each room Arthur started growing impatient, cuss words escaped his lips as he approached the final door. Walking in he was ready to give the frog a lecture on respect but he found nothing but a tiny lump on the mattress. This was the colony Francis was bragging about, why he wasn't awake and ready was curious. Arthur approached the sleeping child and cleared his throat loudly as his eyes narrowed.

"Wake up this instant!" Arthur spoke as he leaned forward, his mouth near the child's ear.

Matthew flinched and jumped up as someone yelled in a foreign language in his ear. More tears filled the child's eye as they met with a stern older nations eye.

"My name is Arthur and from now on you will be an English colony. Do you understand?" Arthur spoke in the same stern tone, standing up straighter and glaring at the child below.

Matthews eyes widened more as he tried to understand the words coming from the older nations mouth. But he could only focus on the bushy eyebrows the man has above the forest green eyes. Matthew slid back until it was only the pillow separating him and the stranger, fear coursed through his veins. Arthur sighed in annoyance and picked Matthew up, holding the child close. This time he repeated his introduction in broken French, which elicited a small smile from Matthew. Arthur sighed in relief and told the child to go pack his clothes, the words came out wrong. To Matthew it sounded like Arthur wanted him to go pick up his nose. Without needing to be told twice Matthew went to his room and started packing. Arthur went downstairs and admired the little trinkets Francis owned. Admiring a picture of Francis and Matthew, they both looked positively happy. Francis had the same proud look Arthur had whenever he was around Alfred, which made Arthur feel guilty. Almost guilty he should correct, but war is war and he won fair and square. Upstairs Matthew looked around at his toys, he couldn't take all of them, which made the child cry. This was really happening, he was really leaving papa behind to go live with Arthur and Alfred. Looking at his bed he went over to go pick up his polar bear cub, slinging his back pack over his shoulder Matthew took off. Walking down the stairs slowly he met up with Arthur who smiled softly and lead Matthew to a carriage.

Stealing a glance back at the mansion Matthew waved goodbye. Tears slid down his cheeks as the carriage pulled away from his home towards his doom.

"Goodbye mon petit Matthieu." Francis mumbled from behind a wine glass as he peered out the pub window. The carriage holding his former colony rode by lazily.

"Hope we can meet again some day, don't forget what I taught you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Boys wake up!" Arthur yelled at the two sleeping children, it was getting annoying how they can sleep so easily. Arthur could not sleep peacefully at night after the war, after witnessing so many brutal deaths of his comrades. But now was not the time to mull of such things, now was the time to wake up the brats sleeping in his house.

Matthew sat up slowly, still trying to adjust to the English that was constantly being thrown at him. Adjusting to the wretched way Arthur seemed to handle things when it came to Matthew's well being. Not that Arthur was too bad of a person all the time but the man could lighten up a bit more. Frowning as he stretched, his polar bear still slept soundly on the pillow by the closet, nothing will wake that bear up just yet. Arthur grumbled and walked towards the lump that was Alfred, gently shaking the other boys shoulders and speaking softly. Nothing but the star treatment for the better twin, of course he was always everyone's favourite. Matthew walked to the closet and walked in, looking for some clothes to wear for the day. Plain and lacking anything that would please Francis, was hanging in the closet. Arthur had no eye for fashion, even though the man boasted about he was always better than the "Cheesy Monkey." Shaking his head Matthew slipped the night clothes off and changed into something that isn't too plain. Slipping the socks and shoes on he walked out an was welcomed with the sight of Alfred cuddled to Arthur's chest, both asleep. Big surprise there.

Don't get it wrong, Matthew loved the idea of having a twin brother but sometimes it would be nice to treated equally. For twins the boys were on different planets entirely..

Going downstairs Matthew looked into the kitchen and sighed, Arthur had some ingredients out already. Rolling up his sleeves Matthew has decided to put what his papa taught him to the test. Cooking, something his papa loved to do, more so when Matthew showed interest in it as well. The two always cooked breakfast and lunch together, dinner was always made by Francis when the child was studying.

The child smiled and decided to make some pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon. The food smelt delicious, the kids mouth watered at the sight and smell of it, grinning he places the finishes eggs into a serving bowl. The bacon was a little difficult to do as the grease flew up and burned the child a few times. Whimpering slightly Matthew moved to the pancakes, stirring and placing the batter onto the pan he waited then flipped. Not as easy as he originally thought as well but he was able to get the hang of it, slowly he managed eight pancakes. The sound of loud voices and stomps scared Matthew, he froze wondering what Arthur would say at this sight. Would Arthur be concerned that Matthew was cooking or annoyed that the task was taken away from the elder nation? Arthur picked Matthew up and glared setting the child on the floor and started serving the food. Standing there in shock Matthew missed the words Arthur spoke.

"Are you daft? I said go wash up to eat." Arthur gently nudged Matthew towards the washroom, the boy walked in a daze into the washroom. Washing his hands as Alfred burst through the door and walked to the toilet to do his business. Paying no mind to his twin brother who was trying to rinse the suds off his hands. Shaking his head Matthew exited and closed the door quietly, drying his hands on his pants.

"What a bloody menace! Honestly! I can't believe what I have to always deal with! I wish this would all just end now!" Arthur grumbled angrily, Matthew froze in the hallway, wondering if the elder is speaking about the colony. Eyes widening in fear he waited in the shadows, waiting for Arthur to speak again, drop a name even.

"I wish I never took on this bloody task and I could be happily enjoying some tea!" Arthur was sitting in the kitchen trying to finish a gift for the bloody frog France. Matthew assuming that it was him that Arthur was angry about started to back away, going to the stairs he took off. Closing and locking his bedroom door, leaning against the wood as the tears started yet again.

"Why am I such a failure? No wonder Arthur and Francis don't talk to me anymore. Why can't I do anything right?" Pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on his knee, tears fell faster. Heart pounding like he was going to go permanently deaf from the pressure. Arthur looked up from his work and noticed that only Alfred was at the table eating, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Alfred, where is your brother? He should be eating breakfast as well." Arthur put down the gift and pulled the extra plate of food from Alfred's reach.

"I dunno he walked away when he heard ya talkin in here. I thought he had a stomach ache so I left him." Alfred sighed and finished his food, eyeing the other plate.

"Can you please stop bastardising the English language? - Wait he heard me speaking? Oh no.!" Arthur ran from the room and went towards Matthew's room which Alfred seemed intent on sharing. Reaching for the doorknob and attempting to open it, nothing happened, but a faint click was heard on the other side. Knocking frantically Arthur tried calling out to the child but was met with nothing but silence.

"Canada please open the door! I know I haven't been the nicest bloke but I don't hate you! Please open up." Arthur spoke in a calm tone but was really on edge now.

Matthew on the other hand was already outside, Kumajirou in his arms, the colony could not stay here any longer. Arthur did not want the child there and Matthew couldn't stay where he is not wanted. Crossing the lawn and towards the woods, Matthew looked back.

"All I wanted was some recognition and love."

(I know it's short but I wanted to update it! =^.^= I haven't forgotten about this story but I have so much different ideas flying around right now! I will update with a longer chapter tomorrow or Monday! 3)


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew was wandering around in the streets of London, sticking out like a sore thumb with Kumajirou. People stared at him, some glared and a lot of kids tried to take the bear away. But no one offered help, no one asked if he was okay. Matthew was at a breaking point now, he was all alone in a strange place. As he walked he stopped on a bridge and sat carefully on the edge, no one came close to him now. But he had to be careful, one nudge and he can go tumbling over the edge into the water below. As he sat there, time seemed to speed up, the sun raised higher and higher into the sky. Holding a now sleeping bear Matthew glanced down at the water, he didn't fancy taking a swim of any sort. Not that he could actually swim, but the maybe it was similar as being in a bathtub? No, of course not, it would be worse. There could be sharks, huge fish and all sorts of monsters able to eat small boys like Matthew. No rubber ducks, no bubbles and no safety when it comes to bigger bodies of water. As Matthew thought about swimming he failed to notice a man approaching him from behind...

xx

Arthur was finally able to break down the door to the room, going inside he looked around. Finding nothing he started to get worried now, where the devil was that child? No one in the closet, under the bed or behind the desk. Empty, but the window was scratched up, maybe the kid got out!?

"Damn it all!" Arthur muttered as he looked out the window, no signs of a child in the back yard.

"No! Heavens no!"

Arthur ran out of the room towards the stairs, praying that Matthew did not run into the woods. As he reached the landing a loud crash erupted from the kitchen. Arthur took off towards the source of the noise and spotted Alfred messing about with the stove. A fire broke out from one of the elements. The crash was a few pans landing on the linoleum, with a hand over his heart Arthur rushed over towards his little colony. Standing and putting the fire out, putting the pans into the sink with a frown. Completely forgetting about the child that ran away from home, nothing was important as Alfred's safety right now.

"Alfred what in the bloody hell were you doing!?" Arthur scolded after finding no cuts on the colony, sighing in relief he went on to lecture mode.

"No fair Mattie made somethin an not get in trouble! I wanted to make somethin too!" Alfred pouted as he stepped back and stared defiantly at his caregiver.

Sighing Arthur just stayed kneeling, relieved that nothing happened to the little colony.

"Go to your room little brat, daddy has to finish a few things then we can head out for a while. Alright? No funny business you hear? Unless you fancy being grounded for a week." Arthur nudged Alfred gently towards the hallway, eying the gift on the table. Why he offered to make something for that frog he will never understand but he cannot back down now.

xx

Matthew woke up in a strange room, his arms and legs felt heavy, his eyes refused to adjust properly. Whimpering was heard beside him but he couldn't move his head, that's when he realised he was tied down. Struggling against the ropes he started to yell out as loud as his quiet voice will allow.

"Shh don't worry young one, you are in safe hands. Please do not worry about a single thing." A man emerged slowly from the shadows into Matthew's line of vision. Eyes widened in shock as everything seemed to give up in Matthew's body as he recognised who that person was... But why are they here of all places? Why and how did they, of all people, find him?

xx

1year earlier

Matthew was running happily through the front yard as Kumajirou chased him. Laughter filled the air as Francis walked out to check on the child, all smiles and joy in this house. Matthew noticed his papa and took off running towards him, arms held out for a hug. Francis chuckled and opened his arms to collect the child up, swinging him around in a little circle. More laughter, as the duo collapsed on the ground, Francis continued to hold the child in his arms.

"Did Matthieu enjoy his time outside?" Francis finally spoke as he stared up at the sky, Matthew curled up close to his papa and nodded.

"Oui papa, we played many games out here!" Matthew smiled and looked towards his bear, who was now distracted by a butterfly.

Francis continued to look up at the sky, internally nodding to himself that he should tell Matthew about the visitors.

"Matthieu, please be on your best behavior tonight, we have some important guests arriving. Okay?" Francis sat up slowly, looking towards his precious little colony, the boy who brought joy to the elders dull and dark life. Francis had always run into people who seemed repulsed at the mans actions, no matter how innocent. He was confused as to why everyone thought he was a no good, stinky pervert. Matthew was the one to bring forth Francis's caring nature out more to the world. Everyone accepted France more when they saw little Matthew tailing after the Frenchman. Nothing or no one can take Matthew away, this child was the one who brought the true France out. Without the child France would be rejected by the world yet again.

Matthew stared up at his papa, he was lost in thought, so Matthew waited patiently until he can talk again. Francis seemed to slowly pull out of his train of thought, a sad look came over his handsome features.

"Oui papa, if I may ask. Who is coming over tonight?" Matthew wrapped his arms around his papa, very worried and very scared now. When an elder nation was troubled like France is now, everyone else will be troubled in the not so distant future.

"England with Alfred, China and Japan as well as Russia. It will be a very important but brief meeting, so please do not make too much noise. It will be followed by dinner with dessert, and we all will have a little party. Please do not worry about a thing though, okay my little one?" Francis smiled and stood up, holding the child in his arms now.

The elder nation carried the child back into the house, everything was so lively as the servants cleaned the spotless surfaces. Matthew giggled as one of the new maids was playing a little prank on one of the older butlers. Two maids stopped upon seeing Francis and Matthew, the girls giggled and said hello. This elicited more laughter from the child as the new maid used her fingers to make bunny ears on the other maid.

"All the preparations are complete, oui?" Francis smiled weakly, eying the workers as the froze up a bit. Matthew yawned loudly now, smiling a maid reached out to offer to put the child down for a nap.

"Ahem, the preparations are complete , everything will go according to plan." The butler walked forward and bowed respectively. After handing Matthew to the maid everyone relaxed a bit more.

Matthew leaned on the maid, eyes getting heavier now, he wanted his papa to be the one to put him down. But he was not allowed to throw a fit, that would not show good behavior. Frowning slightly Matthew closed his eyes and relaxed as he was carried to his room. As the blankets were tucked securely around him Matthew fell asleep quickly. Entering a wonderful dream world..

xEntering The Dream Zone!x

Matthew stood in a forest, much like the one Francis found him in, so nothing bad will happen here. As he ran along searching the wonderful area around him, he heard something strange. Words spoke in a foreign language, Matthew walked closer to the source of the sound. But as he got closer he froze in shock and surprise at what he saw, this was definitely out of this world. ...

TBC

(1-2am when I wrote and finished this *epic sweat drop* I will update later today when I am able to concentrate more. :3 right now I am going to head off to bed :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew stood in a forest, much like the one Francis found him in, so nothing bad will happen here. As he ran along searching the wonderful area around him, he heard something strange. Words spoke in a foreign language, Matthew walked closer to the source of the sound. But as he got closer he froze in shock and surprise at what he saw, this was definitely out of this world. ...

A rabbit, not just a plain old rabbit but a bright green one, with wings. Behind the rabbit sat a little fairy perched on a branch, both were having a lively conversation.

"H-hello?" Matthew spoke quietly, not wanting to spook the little, mysterious creatures. They looked friendly enough but papa always told Matthew that even the nicest of people can hurt you.

Keeping his distance but close enough to keep a polite conversation, he waited patiently for the response.

"Oh! You're the one destined to be one of the new English colonies! Hi there I am Flying Mint Bunny!" The little rabbit spoke with much enthusiasm that shocked Matthew to the core.

"Wait- You can speak French?" Matthew asked, looking at the bunny with fear now, that little creature looked evil now.

"French, English, Japanese and Russian kid." The fairy spoke with annoyance on her petit face, flying over to Matthew, her eyes glowing a bit.

Nodding slowly Matthew smiled, grabbing the fairies hand and the bunnies foot.

"Please come exploring with me! This place is crawling with exciting new things! Pretty please!" With a bright smile towards the creatures face, Matthew gently tugged them towards him.

The little creatures did nothing, they were excited because Arthur never brought them along for adventures. Maybe this kid wasn't as bad as Arthur guessed, plus this kid accepted and saw the creatures. The other boy, Alfred laughed at poor Arthur for having the little creatures around. Alfred was a non-believer in mythical creatures, but he had an alien friend?

Matthew felt better knowing that he was safe from all harm with these little creatures around now. Laughing away as he skipped down the road, the sun warming him up as the wind kept him from getting too warm. But he wished his papa was around to enjoy this brilliant place with him, then this would be paradise.

xx

Arthur sighed and stepped back from Alfred, who was throwing a class A fit after taking a much needed bath. Honestly the boy would be a walking slime ball if Arthur doesn't give him a bath. Any way now wasn't the time to complain about Alfred's poor hygiene, now was the time to get ready and head to the town. But something deep in the back of Arthur's mind kept telling him that he was forgetting something very important...

xx

"Shh don't worry young one, you are in safe hands. Please do not worry about a single thing." A man emerged slowly from the shadows into Matthew's line of vision. Eyes widened in shock as everything seemed to give up in Matthew's body as he recognised who that person was... But why are they here of all places? Why and how did they, of all people, find him?

"H-how did y-you find me? H-how did you know I was w-with Arthur?" Matthew asked in a whisper as the person undid the rope, his arms feeling sore but better. Actually Matthew felt a thousand times better, he seemed to have some food in his stomach. His body relaxed as the weight disappeared, eyes getting heavy from exhaustion.

'Stay awake Matthew! Anything could happen if you fall asleep!' Matthew thought angrily, his stomach twisted as he actually prayed Arthur would save him. Closer and closer the hand came to Matthew again, a smile seemed to be etched into the older persons face. Their eyes dancing with glee, but their aura seemed to be calm. Matthew cringed and tried to pull back from the hand, his eyes shutting in fear of being hit or grabbed harshly. Stroke, stroke, stroke.

The hand stroked Matthew's cheek softly, opening his eyes and staring in shock. Was this really happening? Why are they being so nice all of a sudden? After kidnapping him and tying him down, they decide to be kind and gentle? This was plain insanity...

xxx

"Hey Cheesy Frog! How does the bitter taste of defeat feel you wanker?" Arthur boasted loudly as he dragged Alfred along to sneer at France.

"Never underestimate the power of the English! We are known for our many talents! Plus we are former pirate!"

Smirk.

"Oh mon dieu, why must you bug me so much Arthur?" Francis muttered as his face darkened from embarrassment, eyes narrowing towards the two in front of him.

"Wait just a moment, where is Mattheiu? Where is my little colony?"

Arthur stopped his laughing as Francis asked him the questions, confused as hell. Looking down at his own little colony, Arthur shook his head.

"Who are you talking about wine bastard?" Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, thinking that Francis finally flew off the rocker.

Alfred tugged on Arthur's hand trying to get the elder nations attention, but the men seemed to be arguing silently.

"Arthur, he is my brother Canada. Remember Mattie?" Alfred spoke with an even tone, causing much surprise to the elders at the usually loud colony's voice.

That name sounded very familiar in Arthur's mind but no face would match up with the name. Francis paled as he watched Arthur ponder over the word, the French mans heart sank deeper.

Not only did he lose Matthew to Arthur but the English man lost Matthew altogether.

xxx

"There we go little one, you do not need to be afraid, I will protect you." The gentle voice spoke, as Matthew melted at the kind touch.

This is what Matthew missed the most, a person to be nice and actually notice him for once. Ever since Arthur came around, everyone seemed to forget about the little Canadian. Except this person, this person remembered.

"Would you like something to eat now? I hired a few French cooks just for you."

The voice spoke as Matthew sat up and smiled.

"Yes please." Matthew swung his legs over the bed and hopped onto the ground.

The elder nation offered a hand and Matthew took it without a second thought. They left the room and walked down the corridor, the comforting smell putting Matthew in a happy daze.

"Excuse me, but do I call you by your country name or your real name?" Matthew asked quietly, the elder nation smiled as a soft chuckle escaped their lips.

"You can call me-"

((A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had my wisdom teeth yanked out, all four of them to be exact. Well, it took me so long to actually stop looking like a drooling chipmunk. Hell I still look like a chipmunk. But right now I am going to be insanely busy with summer school. (My choice, it's not really needed but I just want the extra credits in order to grad.) I will update again as soon as I can! I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you like this short little chapter!))


	5. Chapter 5

"That's what you can call me if you wish little one." The elder nation spoke and smiled as they reached the kitchen.

Matthew nodded and smiled, he couldn't believe that he had permission to call an acquaintance by their first name.

What a happy day this turned out to be for the colony, a new friend and great food. A person to actually notice him was his guardian, maybe temporarily because England might want to claim Matthew again.

xxx

Kumajirou wandered around the English manor, wondering where his owner was. Getting hungry the little bear walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air around. Eggs, sausage, pancakes and apples were the delightful scents flying around. Climbing onto the table the bear started eating the left overs, eyes closing in content. So the English man did not cook breakfast today because the eggs had different spices.

A door click startled the bear, two voices filled the air, Kumajirou froze and pretended to be a toy. The other two were not allowed to know that Kumajirou was a real bear just yet.

"Yo England! Check it out a bear appeared in the kitchen!" Alfred spoke in his usual loud voice, picking up the bear by its ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you to speak properly you brat, also you probably just left it there from this morning." Arthur popped his head into the kitchen, eyebrows knitting together as he looked at his little colony.

"This bear looks familiar though, don't cha think Artie?" Alfred poked and pulled on the bears arm, getting a closer look at it.

"Stop this nonsense and go clean your room Alfred." Arthur grumbled, his mind going to the tedious office work the big wig has sent him this morning.

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Alfred tossed the bear down and went off to go mess about in his room for a while. Maybe find out if his brother actually was real or not, he could be dreaming he had a brother? Well who knows, it has been a weird day so far.

xxxx

"Why did he lose my little Matthieu, my poor little colony. I hope he is okay.." Francis frowned as he clutched a glass of wine in one hand and a picture of Matthew in the other.

"My poor son must be scared, tired and hungry. I love you my dear boy."

xxx

"Do you like the food Matthew?" The elder nation asked, a cheery smile on their face, while they held a mug of coffee.

"Yes! It is amazing, thank you very much for the food!" Matthew wiped his mouth from the last bit of the chocolate from the cake he finished.

"It was no problem at all, as long as you are happy little one!" The elder leaned back and ruffled Matthew's hair gently, a look of pride in their eyes as they gazed at the child.

"May I be excused now, please? I need to use the bathroom." Matthew locked eyes with the elder, the boy felt a bit odd but wanted to explore a bit. But he wondered what the adult would do if he found out Matthew was lying.

"Down the hall, second door on the right. Also feel free to explore there is something I need to do, just do not enter locked rooms. Well not like you can cause they are locked, but they are locked for a reason." The elder smiled and stood up, walking out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

Matthew nodded and went to the bathroom, as he finished what he needed to do, he set off to explore.

Each room was relatively the same, but one room stood out the most, it held a ton of different kinds of bottles. Each bottle looked like glass or plastic and all different shapes and sizes. The bottles had no labels or liquids inside, they all just sat on a shelf.

Matthew ran into a few servants on his little tour around the house, they all seemed either very happy or very nervous. Shrugging it off, Matthew wandered upstairs and started to look in the many rooms the second floor held.

Matthew crawled into one door but froze when he heard a few voices talking on the other side of the wall.

"We cannot keep him without letting England know! You know the rules!" One angry voice spoke, the sound of something hitting wood scared Matthew.

"I know the rules but I do not care one bit, Arthur probably doesn't even notice that Matthew is missing." Matthew recognised the voice of the elder nation, red painted Matthews cheeks as he listened.

"Either way we cannot take without letting others know!" The angry man yelled as a chair seemed to be violently pushed back and onto the floor.

Matthew leaned against the wall, tears forming in his eyes, so this was just about the land? Did the elder nation really just want to own Matthew as a way of gaining a monopoly? Was this one just like Arthur?

"I heard enough!" Matthew pushed hard against the wall, he failed to notice the hole he made. Turning around he ran downstairs and out the front door, tears falling freely.

"I don't want to be treated as if I am just a possession anymore! I want papa France!"

Matthew cried out as he ran, but his little legs were no match for the ones on his pursuers. The three adults chased him outside and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him back to talk to the little one. Three adults to chase one child was ridiculous but one of the servants seemed to have taken a liking to the little Canadian already.

"Matthew, what's wrong little one?" The elder nation spoke as one of the servants scurried back inside. A strange old man was standing with the two nations, staring at them in wonder.

"I-I heard-" Matthew started but the tears and sobs were holding him back from speaking clearly.

"Shh, it's okay." The elder pulled the child into a warm embrace, Matthew cried harder but relaxed more in the hug.

"Y-you don't think of me as a possession d-do y-you-" Matthew tried to speak again before the strange man seemed to cut him off.

"Fret not little child, you are not considered a simple little possession. You are a little treasure to us." The man smiled and stared at the child, the aura off the man was very unsettling.

"Hey um-" Matthew looked back at the nation as the tears stopped, still trying to get used to the name.

xxx

"Alfred! I thought I told you to stop leaving your bloody toys all over the place!" Arthur stomped into the child's room and dumped all the toys he picked up into the toy box.

Annoyed he finally noticed that his little colony was fast asleep on a pile of clothes. Sighing he picked the child up and set him in bed, tucking him in the elder left the room.

Walking into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea, Arthur noticed a picture of two little boys. They looked identical but one was smaller with wavy hair and a weird little curl. Both boys seemed to be laughing, one of them was obviously Alfred but who was the other one?

Putting the picture down, Arthur walked away and went to fetch the tea kettle. Something kept poking at Arthur as if it wanted him to remember something important.. But what was it..?

xxx

Kumajirou noticed that Arthur put the picture down then left. Wanting to investigate the bear lifted it up and noticed his owner was in the photo.

"Who are you?" The bear asked quietly.

"I'm Canada." A soft voice seemed to echo quietly throughout the manor, heard by only one.


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: Sorry in advance to the stupidity and randomness in this chapter. If it doesn't make sense I could re-write it...))

**world meeting**

Sighing as he sat there, Matthew fiddled with the paws of his little friend. Kumajirou was fast asleep as the meeting progressed into a train wreck, as usual.

Alfred was rambling on about his "brilliant" ideas on how to stop unpreventable things. Arthur seemed to be enjoying releasing tension by picking a fight with Francis. Yao was just sitting there mumbling to himself in Chinese, as Ivan sat quietly with a smile.

Ivan was usual the only one who would talk to Matthew on a regular basis, even if he forgot who the Canadian was sometimes. But it is better than being invisible, even his papa forgot who Matthew was once and a while. The little Canadian sat there as his mind started to wander off to random scenarios.

**Scenario 1**

"Yo! Matthew what's up bro!?" Alfred grinned at his twin as the meeting progressed.

"Hey Al, nothing really just sitting here." Matthew smiled and spoke in his usual quiet voice.

Alfred nodded and went off about his new idea, telling the Canadian about it and asking if he wanted to join the other. Matthew smiled and politely declined due to the stupidity of the idea, that was not voiced though. Alfred was a big softie with a short attention span.

"Hey Canada, what is your opinion on this?" Arthur asked as he stopped his presentation, pointing to the board behind him.

Matthew stopped and looked at Arthur as if he grew another head, sitting there in shock. Did Arthur really notice him? Did Arthur actually want his opinion on something, during a meeting? Did Arthur actually get his name right without mistaking him for Alfred?

Oh no.. All the others were staring at Matthew now, he really needed to say something now.. Standing up slowly he cleared his throat and started to give his two cents on it. All the other countries were listening, they could hear him!? Better yet, they could see him!?

In a daze Matthew ended seven minutes later, legs refusing to bend to sit back down. A lot of the other countries seemed to be nodding in approval, others clapped. Matthew smiled and blushed deeply, dropping down into his chair heavily.

That was the scariest thing on the planet for the boy, but hopefully none of the others could see the sweat stains. Matthew believes that he probably sweat off around three pounds now.. Talk about embarrassing...

*Scenario 2**

Matthew sat as the meeting progressed, nothing new happened. He was invisible as usual, no one asked his opinion on anything, or wondered about him. Sighing quietly he waited for the end, to go home and live in his own little world. But Matthew was excited because he got into a new book series and a new book was waiting at home for him. A smile graced his face as he thought about the previous book, the ending was almost perfect, for the exception of a character death. It was a wonderful series and it is rumoured that a movie will be coming out in a few months.

As Matthew dreamed about a movie for the awesome book series he failed to notice the looming presence over head. Ivan was standing in front of the Canadian, oblivious to the boy, the Russian plopped down. Matthew was violently yanked out of his happy little bubble by the sudden weight on him.

Not saying that Ivan was fat, but the layers the Russian wore were not helping the Canadian. Whimpering and pushing lightly on the other mans layered back, Matthew tried to speak up.

But his voiced carried no farther than the curl on top of his head.

Ivan leaned on top of Matthew, cutting the quiet pleas off completely.

Red faced, Matthew tried to grab onto his brothers chair to try to pull himself free from Ivan. But luck was never on his side as Alfred violently pushed his chair back as he stood up to talk. Whimpering Matthew just submitted to his fate and wait until the meeting is over. Seconds ticked on slowly, the pain growing more to a point where everything was numb from the pressure. Tears started to spill as the other mans heat pushed Matthew over into the danger zone. Eyes closing and fists clenching the weight disappeared from Matthew. Sighing in relief Matthew looked up to see Ivan still standing in front of him, staring at him.

"Matthew there is something I need to talk to you about, please listen out." Ivan spoke, his eyes glancing down to the ground.

Matthew froze and nodded silently, eyes scanning the room, they were alone. But what was that on the floor?

Water? Confused, Matthew looked up at Ivan again, waiting for him to speak again.

"Meet me at my place two weeks from now, there is something important coming up. But it needs to be told in two weeks or everything will fall to pieces. Okay?" Was all Ivan said as he turned and walked away, leaving the room with no backwards glance.

** reality**

Jolting out of his little fantasy world, Matthew looked around the room and noticed it was empty. Frowning Matthew stood up and left the room, wondering what he could do to be noticed.

Chills ran down his spine as he left the room, he failed to notice that Ivan state behind. The Russian was waiting for Matthew to notice the other but it never happened. Matthew just left silently, the facial expressions he made were depressing. It reminded Ivan of a person he met a few years ago, but Matthew was different then the other person. Matthew was special.. A treasure of sorts. ..

** Going back in time..**

Francis smiled as entered Arthur's house, expecting to see his little colony run up. But he was greeted by Alfred and Arthur, no sign of the little Canadian. Francis extended a warm welcome to his host and a brilliant smile to the little colony. An ache in his heart as Matthew was not around, hopefully he was okay. Francis could never forgive Arthur for hurting his child, that child was the whole world to Francis.

He would fight tooth and nail to keep that child safe but it seemed like Arthur would sell the child to the highest bidder...

Arthur directed a fake smile to Francis as the man walked through the door. The Frenchman had a sad look on his face, the usual air around him seemed to disappear. The aura pressed down on Arthur, the guilt doubled over ten times. That horrible gut feeling returned, something or someone was missing, Arthur could tell.. But who or what was missing in this picture?

Oh!

It was him..!

Matthew sat outside and stared up towards the sky, relaxed and content. He liked being in this place, everyone was so nice to him and he was fed amazing food. Staying here forever would not be so bad if it continued like this..

"Matthew! It's time to come back inside, sweetie." The lady walked out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Okay!" Matthew grinned and stood up, taking her offered hand as they walked back inside.

"Do you think will let me go to school with the other kids?" Matthew grinned as the door was opened by one of the butlers.

"I think so, or he may hire a teacher specially for you kiddo." The lady smiled and lead Matthew to one of the game rooms in the west wing.

The west wing became a central place to stay whenever Ivan was holding meetings with the bigger nations.

"I will need to have Matthew with me today." Ivan walked forward and scooped the child up in his strong arms, the normal scarf draped over his broad shoulders. Matthew stared in shock upon hearing the words, he was going to a meeting? A meeting with strangers?

Shaking in fear, Matthew buried his face into Ivan's chest, clinging to the elder. Ivan gently rubbed Matthew's back, carrying the little one to the east wing towards the meeting room.

"Don't worry little one, I will protect you if anything happens. You are always going to be safe with me, there is nothing to be worried about." Ivan spoke quietly as they walked through the threshold, the air grew colder.

Turning to face the room, Matthew noticed Arthur sitting at the end of a long table. Two other people were sitting on either side of the table, but the names were not coming up.

"Why the bloody hell do you have a child Ivan!?" Arthur stood, slamming his hands on the table.

"Why did you bring this child!? Meetings are no place for little ones!" One of the strangers spoke with a very noticeable accent, they flipped their hair in annoyance.

"I have this child because somebody in this room does not know how to take care of children. So I thought I would take him in and raise him myself." Ivan walked forward and sat down, a calm smile on his face.

Matthew tried his best to make himself smaller, tears of fear rolling down his cheeks as eyes dug into his back. This was a bad idea, Ivan should have left Matthew to the toys in the other wing.

"Are you at least going to introduce us to your little one, ?" A quiet voice spoke, very polite.

Ivan turned Matthew around and stood him up, a gentle nudge to get him to speak. Matthew shuddered and looked at the two strangers and Arthur. Very scary..

"M-my name is Matthew, i-it is v-very nice to meet you all." Matthew made sure to make eye contact, Francis said it was polite to do so.

Locking eyes with Arthur was awkward and scary, the old man had a strange look in his eyes. The smile on his face sent chills down Matthew's spine, stepping back he hide behind Ivan's chair.

Xxx

Arthur:

That child was familiar, he looked like Alfred, but the one called Matthew was ten times quieter. What was it about Ivan saying that somebody couldn't take care of a child, that sent Arthur into a rage? Staring at Yao, who smiled at the child and offered a sweet. Kiku on the other hand introduced himself quietly to Matthew, but this felt wrong to Arthur. Was this the child Arthur saw in the picture at home, was this child supposed to be his?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IVAN!? MATTHEW IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY COLONY!" Arthur yelled rounding the table to stand closer to the Russian, who just sat and smiled.

Soft cries filled the air as Matthew backed into a corner, Yao instantly went over to comfort the child. Arthur stood there scowling at the thief, hands clenching into fists.

"GIVE HIM BACK YOU BLOODY COWARD!" Arthur continued to yell, face going red.

"Matthew will be under my ruling, you are not competent enough to look after this child. You obviously do not care about Matthew as a person, you care about him as extra land. Clearly it would be better if I keep him with me and raise him to be a Russian country."

Ivan spoke calmly, that smile still on his face, no emotions evident on his face.

"If anyone deserves to raise Matthieu, it is clearly me..." Francis walked in, eyes red from the crying.

Matthew sat there in shock, Yao still held the child in his arms, Francis just walked in. Matthew's eyes lit up, hopefully he could be a French colony again. A Russian colony probably wouldn't be too bad either, Ivan was a great guy. Yao gently lowered Matthew back to the ground and Matthew instantly ran to his former papa. Wrapping his arms around the French man, tears of joy rolling down.

"I love you, Matthieu, papa has missed you so much." Francis whispered as he collected the child into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew glanced over at Ivan, who sat with Yao and Kiku. The boy wasn't sure what made the big Russian man quiet and give up trying to claim Matthew. Arthur was yelling at Francis, their argument was heated and a few punches were thrown. Matthew cringed at the scary words the bushy eyed British man was throwing around. Francis, on the other hand was speaking in a calmer tone, but the aura radiating off of him scared everyone.

Frozen stiff Matthew decided to push both elder nations down into two seats, apologising quickly afterwards. Everyone waited quietly, Francis and Arthur shocked as their backsides hit the cold chairs.

"Stop! No matter what it's still my land and my people you are fighting for! I want you two to stop fighting because it is so silly! How about we make a deal? My official languages will be English AND French! The two populations will live in harmony with the First Nations! If you don't agree then I am leaving!" Matthew spoke almost as loudly as Alfred at the moment, eyes welling up as he stared at his favourite adults. The two he always admired in the world because they knew how to pull through difficult situations. But right now that admiration was on the edge to being lost for good if they continued on down hill. He locked eyes with Arthur then with Francis, neither said a word but looked at the little Canadian before them.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, little one." Francis whispered, leaning back with a hand over his heart.

"You make your papa so proud everyday my son."

Matthew fell silent as the tears spilled over and rolled down his cheeks, feeling like a fool for pushing and almost yelling. But today was emotionally exhausting for the little colony, he wanted nothing more than to just sleep.

Francis smiled and looked at Arthur, who's face was red and hands were shaking.

"I love you two, you know that, right?" Matthew spoke in his usual quiet voice, grabbing the hands of the French and English men.

Arthur finally spoke, his voice quiet and his hand shaking under the Canadians gentle touch.

"I would love that very much, I will put aside my annoyance for you Matthew. Contrary to popular belief I never hated the French, they are great people. You are a wonderful child and an excellent colony." Arthur smiled a genuine smile as he ruffled the little colony's hair.

Smiling, Matthew relaxed and let his hands drop to his sides, finally things are going to get better.

Little did Matthew know about how the peace offering would be ignored..

X

Matthew was carried out of Ivan's house two hours later, the meeting was full of nothing but mindless chatter. Arthur kept a firm embrace around Matthew, as if the child would suddenly be taken away again. Francis spoke quietly to Matthew in French as he passed before walking off to a waiting carriage. Arthur grumbled angrily as he walked towards another carriage, tightening his grip on Matthew. Eyes closed in pain Matthew waited until he was free from Arthur, his body not able to withstand too much right now.

"I'm so sorry for everything Matthew, I promise to change my ways from now on." Arthur said as he sat Matthew down on the seat as the carriage doors were closed.

Eyes cast down, Matthew clutched his side not trusting himself to say anything right now. Would Arthur really keep his word or is it another ruse to keep Matthew? Arthur said nothing else, he just sat there staring out of the window as the carriage dragged on.

"There's something I want to ask you though, Matthew-?"

Arthur was staring at Matthew with a blank expression, but something was amiss as the carriage took a sharp left.

The two countries were tossed out of the seat as the carriage lost balance, a voice was yelling just outside. Arthur was knocked unconscious and Matthew was laying in agonising pain as glass tore open his stomach and head.

More voices, they were getting louder and louder as someone got closer to the carriage. The driver seemed to have been thrown off as well because the strangers were not told off.

"It's the right carriage this time boss! The big country seems to have been knocked out cold! He has a kid with him too! Do ya think its him?" A man peered into the broken window, peering down at Matthew with a smirk.

The bile rose in Matthews throat and he released all the contents of his stomach onto the floor. A hand reached out to grab Matthew, before he could do anything he passed out..

Darkness...

The world is full of darkness...

X

Nightmare..

Matthew walked down the hall of a dark manor, to his right stood Ivan and to his left stood Alfred. Something was coming closer to them, the footfalls were thunderous, closer and closer. Frozen stiff the three were face to face with a giant grey monster, Ivan and Alfred pulled out weapons to defend themselves. Matthew on the other hand had nothing to use to fight, nothing helpful, right now Kumajirou wasn't even here. So the fight began, it went on for a very long time.

The trio was covered in a weird green substance as a monster towered above them. Matthew was frozen in place after being hit by a recoil of Alfred's attacks against the monster. Ivan was a berserker as he tried to subdue the being, their attacks didn't break the skin. Just weakened the monster, enough for them to get closer to the exit. The green substance was just to slow down and freeze the attacking trio. Screams were heard from a near by door, they seemed to be getting louder.

Roaring and screaming echoed around in the walls, shaking everyone to the core.

What was going on here? What exactly was this thing? Why were they fighting a battle where no one could possibly win?

Poof..!

The monster was gone, everyone was laying on the ground of the UN meeting place. Everyone seemed to be covered in the slime, all the countries were tired beyond belief. Still something sinister was looming over the building..

"Want to play a little game?"

((A/N:Sorry for not updating sooner! I was very sick for the past two days! *frowns* And I know this chapter is short and it sucks, because right now I am so close to passing out in exhaustion. I have a bad fever. Anyway, I probably will end this story soon, or update it add actual Canadian historical facts. I am not sure right now, what do you guys think? But I am also thinking of doing a chapter or two focusing mainly on Francis and Matthew long before Arthur snatched Matthew away. Well I will just see what happens Anyway. I hope this chapter was decent enough to be posted/read..))


	8. Chapter 8

"Want to play a little game?"

X

Matthew jolted forward as he regained consciousness, eyes darting around trying to find anything. But he couldn't see anything, no sources of light any where in the room. Shifting slightly, Matthew slid onto the floor, stumbling as his legs felt weaker from all the sleep.

Shuffling around Matthew held his arms in front of him, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He was pushed over from an unknown person, a hand clamped over his mouth as a voice hissed into his ear.

"Don't make a sound, the English men are here." Hissed the voice, pulling Matthew close.

Matthew was swept up an carried off deeper into the darkness, his heart racing as more voices hissed around in anger. Heavy footfalls were heard above as loud voices carried down through the floor boards, more hissing from around Matthew.

**Bang! Bang! **

Two bullets fired, two thumps echoing in the hissing darkness.

Matthew whimpered and curled up in the arms of his kidnapper and protector.

"It's okay, there were only two soldiers this go around boss." A voice hissed as a light was flicked on.

Matthew looked around as soon as the hand was dropped from his mouth, there were a large group of soldiers. Squirming and jumping down, Matthew wandered around and stared at each soldier, smiling in appreciation.

"You are all from Canada? But how did you find me? Why are you doing this?" Matthew whispered to the man that has carried him away, possibly saving his and everyone else's life.

"We need you to help us, this place is falling apart since the Queen has taken over! We need to become independent! We cannot continue living like this!"

The boss spoke angrily, the others cheered in agreement.

Matthew looked around, biting his lip not knowing what to do because he was just a kid..

'Follow your heart, mon petit Matthieu.'

Francis spoke happily from somewhere deep in Matthew mind.

X

In the heart of the forest, a group of soldiers were squatting down, anger on their faces. Bows and some guns clutched in their bloody hands, distant cries of dear and mourning ringing in their ears. It was now or never, this situation calls for drastic measures.

x

Arthur punched the desk as some of his soldiers reported no sign of his little colony. Cursing angrily he decided to go visit the wine bastard, hoping that Matthew isn't with the French man.

Alfred ran to Arthur, a sad expression on the Americans cherub face.

"Please don't leave me here by myself! I'm just a little kid and this place is big a scary!" Alfred clung to Arthur's pant leg, tears forming.

Arthur smiled and kneeled to Alfred's height, ruffling the Americans hair.

"I will be back before you know it son, now be a good boy okay?" Arthur stood up, hailed a few soldiers and took off out the door.

Alfred stood in the main entrance for a long time, torn between anger and fear, deep in his mind worry ate at him. Where was Matthew? Why were there always soldiers on ground and coming through the doors? Why was Arthur always mad?

Alfred frowned and walked off, his legs hurting as he was nearing a rapid growth spurt again. Frowning, he walked into the kitchen to grab some juice from the fridge. As he grabbed a cup he noticed something on the counter, it was a letter. Inspecting it, Alfred only understood a few words from it, the letter seemed mean.

"I hope you are okay little brother.."

X

Before the English man came in..

_Francis smiled as he watched his little colony build a snow man all on his own. The snowman was very sloppy but the pride radiating off of the child made Francis brighten up more. Matthew knew how to wrap everyone around his little fingers, this child was the greatest. Francis was blessed to have him in his life, even if he was sad Alfred didn't want to live here as well. _

_"Papa! Papa! Look I did it all by myself! See I even got the carrot on his face myself too!" Matthew ran up as best as the snow would let him, tugging on his papas coat._

_Francis smiled and admired the snowman, letting Matthew drag the elder country, the Canadian babbled on happily. Francis wasn't paying attention because a mysterious yet scary air pressed down on him. Matthew was oblivious to the elder, as he continued to admire his creation. _

_"Let's go inside, okay? It's getting late out and we need to start dinner." Francis smiled, knowing that Matthew loved to always help out in the kitchen during meal times._

_Given that it took a little longer than necessary but these things are always great to learn. Also it let Matthew and Francis bond, which always helped in the long run. Nothing or no one can break this special bond between the French man and the little Canadian._

X as Francis and Matthew cooked, Arthur was making his plans on taking over Canada.

_"I will get back at you frog, for humiliating me." Arthur growled as he stared out of his study's window, a clap of thunder roared in the background._

_"Never underestimate the English army, you are dealing with a former pirate you know."_

X

The wind was howling as something made Matthew and Alfred cry out in pain. Something big was coming.. This was not going to be a walk in the park, this will drive someone over the edge and another over a bridge.

((A/N: Sorry! Insanely short chapter! But I wanted to update something for this story! I may or may not put this story on hiatus for a while! I'm in the middle of a new Hetalia story as well as a new chapter for "Isn't this a little awkward?"

Also in this story I will try not to paint anyone as a horrible person. But well I guess in this story Arthur seems to be the bad guy.. . oops.. My bad! D:))


End file.
